Harder Than Ever
by Mosko
Summary: Her blood ran clean from her hands where they had been nailed to a wooden plank, stretched out on both sides of her sore body.She heard the chanting of “Burn the witch for what she’s worth!” repeat as she let out an ear piercing scream.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Sooo I understand that my other fic _The Spawn of the Devil Himself_ hasn't been updated. It's currently on hiatus so I can try out a new plot (In addition the fact that I don't know how to carry the story any farther). I don't know where exactly this fic will go, it may be a Draco/Hermione or a Harry/Hermione or maybe even a Draco/Ginny. Who knows! I'm fooling around with this plot because 1. I'm doing an IOP on a certain book and I thought "hmm, what would happen if our HP gang ended up in the 1690's?! *gasp!*And 2. If anyone recognizes what happens in this particular time period, perhaps the word Puritanism brings back some memories and why this can be a VERY troublesome time for them (The story WILL take them to the colonies in the United States). If someone has already done a fic around this time period, I swear I didn't mean to plagerize and I deeply apologize! It's all the IB Program's fault I swear! Hehe :P Well anyways, tell me what you think!

OH! And btw, this first part is gruesome. Right from the get-go. Sorry! But it must happen…

**CHAPTER ONE**

She watched in horror as her skin slowly melted, pooling below her in a boiling mound. She knew she was screaming but yet no sound came out of her dangerously dry mouth.

Or was it the sound of cheering and hollering that drowned it out?

Moving was impossible. She felt so naked without her vine wood and dragon heartstring lifeline she always held firmly in her hand. Somehow, she just knew without looking that it was part of the great pile of kindle now roaring with bright red flames below her feet.

She tried to move her hands but felt a strange sensation in the middle of her palms. Looking slowly and stiffly to her left hand, that's when she saw it.

Her blood ran clean from her hands where they had been nailed to a wooden plank, stretched out on both sides of her sore body. Her mind numbly thought of the disgust of a certain pure-blood Slytherin, who would be greatly disappointed at the lack of dirt in her veins.

The word "Mudblood" rang ominously in her head until she gave into the searing pain, feeling her muscles begin to cook under the great flames that engulfed her raw, skinless body.

When she didn't think the ringing would die, she heard the chanting of "Burn the witch for what she's worth!" repeat as she let out an ear piercing scream.

She sat up so suddenly that her head collided with the top of her bed. She realized that she was still screaming bloody murder when she broke off into hacking coughs that wracked her dry.

Was that smoke she felt inside her sensitive lungs?

She held one hand to her now throbbing head as the other clasped tightly on her shirt, creasing it into a ball between her breasts. She slowly brought her legs up to her chest as she fought to keep her heart from jumping out of her ribcage.

She saw her blood running down and flowing into the mixture of wood and skin every time she blinked, as though imprinted on the inside of her lids.

As she slowly controlled her breathing and galloping heart rate she let the hand on her head fall to her bare legs, caressing her skin. She never knew how beautiful and what a wonderful blessing skin was to have until today. She relished it, not caring if anyone saw as she placed a small kiss on each knee.

She giggled at how childish she was being, letting night tremors affect her so horribly. She then stretched her legs out, feeling the pop in her spine as she reached her arms up to the sides of her head all the while letting out a powerful yawn.

She noticed with disdain that she had woken up late on the first day of school as she glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. She knew McGonagall would have her head if she didn't get down to Breakfast soon. She was a Prefect after all.

She ran to the shower, but then stopped so abruptly that she almost slipped and cracked her head on the counter.

Lavender really needed to control where all the water went when it wasn't encased within the shower. It was a horrible hazard, especially to panic-ridden people like her.

She stared at the shower knob. She wanted a hot shower so badly to loosen her tight muscles, but she couldn't forget that bloody dream.

She turned the water to ice cold, whimpering as she stepped under the flow. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner with shaking hands as she lathered them one by one into her scalp. After she rinsed, she smiled as she ran her hands down her magically shaven legs, spreading a layer of foaming soap as she went.

She got out and used a simple charm to dry her hair, holding her wand in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were as white as Malfoy.

She dressed quickly in her normal school attire and grabbed her books as she jogged down to the Great Hall.

She walked quickly to the middle of the Gryffindor table, squeezing herself between Ron and Harry.

Harry glanced at her quickly, but immediately looked away as he saw the fear hidden in the depths of her brown orbs.

Ron meanwhile just kept inhaling his food as he tried to wake from his usual morning stupor.

She looked up to the Head Table and saw Dumbledore, his usually sparkling eyes a dim, almost pathetic pale blue. Just as she was about to look away she noticed a letter appear before her.

Harry's eyes widened considerably when he noticed the slanted writing of the Headmaster's elegant script spelled out into the name _Hermione Granger_.

She stood up quickly, without having eaten anything, and snatched the note out of the air as she hurried from the hall; all the while trying not to drop her massive pile of books.

She ran into the second floor Girls' Bathroom, or in other words _Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom_ and dropped her books in the Chamber of Secret's sink. She then tore open the envelope with a little too much aggression as she saw that she had ripped the parchment within.

She knew this was about the dream; it had to be didn't it? Harry and Ron were fine, and he never called on her unless one of them was in trouble.

Was _she_ in trouble?!

She read the familiar script, not any more at ease than when she first opened the letter by the time she finished reading. It simply said:

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to speak with you immediately over some very important issues concerning the coming year. I will see you in my office after you have read this; it is urgent and should not be taken lightly._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy talking to students about very curious animals that they seem fit to call _Crumple-horned Snorkacks_._

Hermione understood the P.S. and thought it sweet that he would use Luna Lovegood's ridiculous creature as the password to his office. She however didn't feel well about what was to come.

She tucked the note into her robes and grabbed her discarded books, heading towards Professor Dumledore's office.

When she left the bathroom she wasn't as lucky to have a quick getaway.

There he was in his Princely manner, leaning against the wall nonchalantly as his gray orbs absorbed her state of fear and worry. He sneered, ready to make a biting remark.

"So Granger! Even your precious little blood traitor Weasel, and the Boy-who-got-lucky decided to ditch your sorry ass? They're even too good for a dirty little Mudblood like you!" He laughed as Pansy Parkinson rounded the corner.

"Hey! Drakey!" She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. He seemed bored at what she said.

Hermione was otherwise preoccupied however, fully missing what was going on, as her mind replayed that one nasty word like a broken record.

"Maybe later Pansy…now get off with you, I have terrorizing to do." He smacked her on the butt playfully; she giggled and gave him a mischievous look before she turned to leave.

Hermione walked like a zombie away from him, a blank look on her face as she stared off into space. The ringing of that one word repeated in her ears. Without noticing what she was doing, she ran into a couple of first years and just kept walking.

Draco calculated her stiff movements as she ran into a group of giggling first years. Her small hands were fisted so tightly around her books that he could see the tendons protruding from her white knuckles. She didn't even apologize, which surprised him to no end. She always excused herself whenever she got in the way of others.

He watched as her deep brown hair cascaded down her back, swaying ever so slightly when she reached the end of the hallway. He watched as her hips moved in time with her stiff posture. He couldn't take his eyes off of the luscious curve of her ass.

He imagined himself grasping it as he pumped into her, hearing her moan in his ear at his obvious experience as she came. He smirked devilishly and set off to find Parkinson, new hardness in his pants that he had to relieve.

She walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. When she reached it she sighed as the two gargoyles in front of the entrance bickered.

"You're always in my view of the grounds! Can't you move your giant head and let me see?! It's bad enough that you get all of the sunlight!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted on being the one to man the door, then perhaps we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me!"

"Crumple-horned Snorkacks…" She was having a rough enough morning as it was.

"There's no blame to point! You know this is your fault!"

"Well excuuuse me for being the guard! All you do is sit there and watch the outdoors!"

"And this is how it aaall started! You're just being ornery because you got stuck away from the window!"

"Crumple-horned Snorkacks." She repeated it again, becoming thoroughly agitated.

"Well why don't you try being me for once?!"

"Why would I want to be you!?"

"See?! That's exactly…!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Why don't you do your job and stop complaining…"said the one near the window.

"What do you want?!" the other one asked the girl standing in front of them as she panted in anger.

"CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACKS!"

"Well I don't know where to find those…you might want to try…"

"YOU BLOODY WELL LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, watching a group of seventh years snicker at her outburst.

"Oh all right! No one ever stops for a chat do they? NO! …" The gargoyle continued to complain as it jumped aside to let her through.

She stomped up the stairs, muttering incomprehensible nonsense that included the words "bloody gargoyles" and "bloody window".

She reached the top rather quickly, tripping on the last step and sending herself flying forward onto the floor. Huffing angrily she realized that she had forgotten that the stairs moved on their own.

Right as she was dusting off her now dirty robes she heard someone clear their throat. She quickly gathered her books and looked up into large emerald eyes and sighed, seeing that it was one of her trusted friends. Next to him she noticed Ron.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Urrm…right after you took off at breakfast Ron and I received letters from Dumbledore also. We were told to wait out here for you."

"Why didn't he just send a letter for the three of us combined?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking the same thing…must be bloody mental…" Ron gave them a goofy grin, and she couldn't help but try to cover up her laughter with her hand.

"We better go in then…" She reached for the knocker but jumped back in alarm, all the while letting out a "squee!" noise, as the doors swung themselves inward.

She gathered her bearings as she stuck her noise haughtily in the air and marched in. Ron couldn't help but laugh, but immediately stopped with a wheeze.

Harry had elbowed him in the ribs.

She sat down in one of the leather clad armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Observing the way he absently stroked Fawkes, staring off into oblivion with worried eyes that had lost their usual sparkle.

"I'm deeply sorry for what is about to occur. Although you may question why I am helpless in the situation, it is nevertheless true." He turned his hollow eyes towards them, empty of all emotion. "I must send the three of you, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy—" at this Harry growled "—to a time where wizard kind lost many of it's pure-blooded ancestors to a time of oppression and fear. It was ruled by the Ministry that we are lack in wizard blood and have ordered you five to help change that."

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her chair, eyes wide at the information Dumbledore was laying before them and the task at hand. But being who she was, she immediately raised her hand when he paused.

"Professor, but isn't it dangerous to meddle in the affairs of time? Won't that disrupt our future…not to mention our present? What if we disappear from humanity?!" She ended desperately.

"Miss Granger, I trust you to understand that I know of the concept of time and many of it's abnormalities in accordance with normal everyday happenings. If you succeed, you will be brought back to the time and place where you first disappeared. You will remain in that era until your task is complete. I'm truly sorry for this great burden on you all, but the Ministry will not waver."

When he finished the three didn't even have a chance to grasp the concept when Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

Dumbledore repeated his directions, and trying not to worry them too much, slung a charm on a _very_ long chain around all five of them. He handed the charm to Hermione, who noticed that it was similar to a Time Turner.

"One turn will do, but once you reach your destination, you will no longer be able to use it. I do ask however for someone to keep it around their neck." At this point Ron looked befuddled as he took in the giant chain. "Yes Mr. Weasley, the chain will shrink." The aforementioned boy turned a shade of maroon at this comment.

"Waste no time! The time is now." Dumbledore said, just before Hermione gathered all of her courage and turned the charm.

They moved so fast through time that it was like they were sucked into a black hole and then spit out 300 years prior.

Hermione was lucky enough to land in a pile of some sort of oat with Ginny, while the boys landed on turned soil. Hermione noticed that she had lost her stockings, shoes and robe in the vortex. Ginny was in a similar state.

Ginny burst out laughing, seeing that Ron's pants had fully blown off and were lost somewhere between time and space. Relishing in the fact that he was wearing light blue boxers with hearts all over them.

Hermione looked instinctively to Harry, seeing that his robe and shoes were gone. She then turned her eyes to Malfoy, them widening and feeling herself lick her lips unconsciously.

_Where the hell is my shirt…_

Draco was searching around the plowed field desperately, feeling the hot summer sun on his exposed back.

Hermione however was watching how the sun glistened off his pale skin, making it look like it was made of silk.

"Bloody fucking hell! Where's my shirt?!" he yelled, making her jump. Ginny seemed unaffected by his nakedness and just snickered.

"Who uses such vulgar language? You a bunch a heathen?" That's when Hermione saw him. A beautiful man around 19 years old, with long brown hair to his shoulders pulled back into a ribbon at the nape of his neck. He found them all sprawled in different forms of disorder.

He rested his icy blue eyes on Hermione's legs. She looked down, remembering that her stockings were gone. Her face became a color similar to Ginny's hair.

"Now I don't know who you are, but I expect you to be off my father's land before he sees you in this state." His eyes still didn't leave her legs as he said this. She heard someone growl but didn't pay any attention. He finally looked up into her eyes, seemingly forgetting that he had just ordered them off of his property.

"May I ask the name of you two beautiful ladies?"

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ginevra." At her formal name Ginny growled, giving Hermione a deathly glare. At this Hermione just gave her a look saying _later_.

"Well, Hermione and Ginevra, would you like to join my family for supper?" Hermione blanched, trying to make up an excuse in her head not to accept, absentmindedly twirling the once curious charm similar to a Time Turner in her fingers on the chain now around her neck.

"Sorry pretty boy, we've got places to be. Would you let us know where the closest inn is though? I'm feeling in the mood, if you get what I mean." Draco said this as he walked over to Hermione, throwing his arm around her shoulders and raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"The closest inn is about 5 mile south, in the village…" He trailed off and furrowed his brows.

Hermione shrugged out of his arm, apologizing for his rude behavior. She asked which way they should travel and he pointed down the dirt road, confusion becoming even more apparent on his face.

They thanked him and set off in the direction of the village. Hermione felt uncomfortable in her short skirt without her stockings underneath, choosing to walk behind the group in fear of someone catching a glimpse of her knickers.

Then Harry decided to remember something crucial.

"Hey…we're wizards! Why are we walking through this when we could just apparate bit by bit that we can see in the distance?"

"Harry you're brilliant!" Hermione jumped at him, giving him a quick kiss right on his lips. He turned a deep scarlet and pulled at his tie, loosening its grip around his neck, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

Hermione didn't seem fazed at all though as she lay out a full-on plan to the others in excitement, giving him a few brilliant grins which in turn caused him to return a lopsided grin. When she was done she detailed that they count to three and then apparate to the signified grouping of trees.

They all landed fairly close to their target, except they forgot that Ginny couldn't apparate as they all looked around for her. Ron was the first to spot her right where they had left her. He immediately apparated back and brought her to them.

When she got back however, she wasn't happy at all and decided to throw a few punches at Draco, calling him a "bloody Slytherin" and many other things, streaming them together with cuss words here and there.

While she ranted they all decided on the next point and realized that it was only about a mile away from the village. They all appeared at this spot, Ron managing to splint a chunk of his chest, causing blood to stain his shirt.

"We have to walk the rest of the way there. We can't risk being caught." They all gave her questioning looks but she ignored them, beginning to walk towards the road to follow it to the village growing slowly in the distance. They all followed reluctantly.

They reached the village, seeing families walking gracefully around town with food on their shoulders, stopping to talk to other families very rarely. Hermione looked down at her skimpy clothing and quickened her pace, trying to reach the inn as soon as possible.

They saw the inn and went inside. Ginny pulled out of her skirt (which caused Draco to whistle in appreciation) the sack of money Dumbledore had given them, shrunken down to a manageable size. She pulled out the amount they needed and paid for two rooms, two beds in each, for a week.

The manager seemed so delighted that he yelled for someone to call the tailor to bring them all clothes, free of charge. Hermione was so relieved that she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of being able to try on a piece of actual history. Ginny seemed equally exited at the prospect as they walked to their room.

Then they realized that they were being followed, turning around swiftly to find Draco.

"What are you doing Malfoy? You're sleeping in a room with Harry and Ron." Ginny said, looking at him sternly.

"I can't bloody well stay with them! They'd rip me to pieces in my sleep!" He protested. Hermione looked at him crossly, and finally gave in.

"Fine, but we're telling them that we got you a separate room. But in reality we can't because that would waste too much money on things that aren't necessities."

Ginny realized that they were outside their room and opened the door, walking into the room. She had to gasp because in actuality it was larger than she thought it would be.

"I call the bath first." Hermione said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Is that an invitation?" Draco replied, smirking.

She went to lock the door to the bathroom and realized there wasn't a lock. There wasn't even a door. She groaned.

"I knew you wanted to get in my pants." Draco said as he walked up towards the bathroom, taking in the fact of a lack of door. He immediately smiled devilishly.

_Thank Merlin for making me enemies with Potter and Weasel._

A/N: OMG OMG. I've never really been a Star Trekkie, but my god! The new Star Trek movie was AMAZINGGG!

Anywaysss…again, if you see a similar plot, please let me know! I have noticed a few, though most were one shots. Sorry to anyone who is offended :'(

AND REVIEW! :D I'll definitely return the favorrr :)

I WILL reply to each review on the next chapterrr

Peace and long life! Live long and prosper! :P Ahahaha I'm such a nerd


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I received my first review! Definitely exciting :P

Just a point to put out there, Draco wants what he shouldn't have (aka people like Hermione and Ginny) to spite his father. He after all was the reason why Draco ended up in the situation. OH! BAD! Oopsies…I wasn't supposed to let you know what happens before it actually does! DAMN IT! At least it doesn't become known for a while…hopefully you'll forget about it…yes…good plan!

And Ginny is going to be VERY hot tempered in this fic. I love making her sassy ;)

Hermione is now unusually attracted to skin if you haven't already noticed :P

That dream really affected her…anywaysss…onto the story!

_**What happened previously…**_

"_I call the bath first." Hermione said, walking towards the bathroom._

"_Is that an invitation?" Draco replied, smirking._

_She went to lock the door to the bathroom and realized there wasn't a lock. There wasn't even a door. She groaned._

"_I knew you wanted to get in my pants." Draco said as he walked up towards the bathroom, taking in the fact of a lack of door. He immediately smiled devilishly._

Thank Merlin for making me enemies with Potter and Weasel.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"No…absolutely not!" Ginny yelled in the tailor's face as she fitted her into a frilly white bonnet.

"But Ginevra—"

"No Hermione! This is _ridiculous_!" She waved her hands around in frustration, unbeknownst to her the fact that her bonnet turned into a bouncing baby on top of her head as the tailor turned around bending over her pile of clothes.

Hermione squealed and brought her wand out, quickly casting the counter-curse. The bouncing baby let out a wail as it became a bonnet again, causing the tailor to turn around in alarm. Hermione just hid her wand behind her back, smiling innocently at her.

The tailor still looked spooked though, clasping her hands together and muttering a prayer. She finished fitting Ginny, shaking the whole time, and fled the room when she finished. Hermione sighed as she heard her crying out to the inn manager to call the Minister as soon as possible.

"Ginny! You have to be careful around people here! They think that magic and witchery are curses on the church! They'll be calling witch in no time!" She hissed at Ginny.

"Oh…alright…but Hermione, you _need_ to stop calling me Ginevra…it's making me feel like an old hag…." Ginny said as she stomped to the single dresser in the room, throwing down her bonnet on top of it.

"Ginny, we have to keep formal names when in the presence of others. It's improper to use nicknames in this society."

"Bonnets? Formal names? Church?! What were these people _thinking_?" Ginny tried to hunch her shoulders but found it impossible in the get-up she had on. She let out an annoyed breath as she clawed at the fabric, attempting to take it off. She gave out a cry in anger as she realized that she was unable to lift her arms straight out to her sides either, feeling like she was in a sraight jacket...of pure evil...

Draco walked in from the bathroom, which Hermione had fitted with a lock and door by transfiguring a branch from the tree outside their window.

"How do you get the blasted thing off?!" Ginny yelled as she continued to try to claw the dress off her body.

"I didn't know I was in a gentleman's club. Come on, let's see a show!" He began clapping, then laughed as Ginny charged at him.

She didn't get very far though when Hermione stepped in front of her rampage, holding Ginny back from ripping Draco to shreds.

"Oh, my hero!" Draco cried dramatically, walking past the two and collapsing on one of the two beds in the room.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, or else I'll shut it for you!" Ginny yelled as she struggled against Hermione's restraint.

"How? Why don't you try you little blood-traitor." He jumped for the window as he saw Hermione let go of Ginny, her barreling towards him. He snickered as he jumped to the tree outside.

"You think a bloody tree will keep you away from me? I'll slit your throat yet Malfoy!" She growled as she tried to climb out the window. Her dress decided to revolt however when she found herself tripping on the ledge and falling out the window, the dress catching on a branch, pulling it over her head and dropping her unceremoniously onto the ground.

She clutched her bare chest in pain as she looked up at Hermione-now leaning out the window in horror-and Draco who was sitting in the tree holding her dress as he audibly guffawed.

Hermione heard Ginny whimper from below, which caused her to grab Ginny's old Hogwarts button down and run down after her. She found Ginny in the same place she had last seen her, and handed her the blouse, trying to ignore the shimmering tear threatening to leak out onto Ginny's cheek.

Ginny slid the blouse on and walked slowly back up to their room, Hermione's arm protectively around her shoulders.

* * *

Ron tugged at the ruffled collar of his shirt uncomfortably, not liking that he had to tuck the ridiculously baggy garment into his overly tight black pants.

"Bloody hell…Harry, I look like a buffoon…" He un-tucked his shirt in frustration as Harry replaced him in front of the mirror.

"At least it doesn't smell like your Great Aunt Tessie." Harry reassured him. He watched in amusement as Ron brought the large collar up to his nose, taking a large whiff.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for that." He looked in the mirror in obvious distaste as Harry walked to the window, looking out at the moon. He thought it was his eyes at first, but then realized that he wasn't Schizophrenic…yet…He watched as smoke billowed out of the forest, catching his immediate attention.

"Hey Ron—" He started but was interrupted when the door was thrown open. Hermione wobbled into the room, supporting an unconscious Draco, his arm around her neck and his body weight pressing into her. He had blood draining from somewhere in his mess of platinum locks, turning them a sickening red as it dripped off his head and onto the floor.

Hermione laid him gently on one of the two beds, causing a strange jealousy to rise, forming a lump in Harry's throat. Unluckily for him, Draco decided to wake up in a haze, throwing his arms around Hermione and pulling her flush against his body while whispering something in her ear.

She giggled in obvious discomfort as he whispered to her "what he was going to do to her later". She tried to pull herself away from him so she could clean his head wound, but he got frustrated and wrapped one of his legs around hers, pulling her even closer. She whimpered, feeling something against her leg that she didn't want to feel in that moment.

Harry's temper decided that his advances had gone far enough and ripped her out of Draco's arms, holding her in his arms protectively as she shook in fear. She wrapped her arms around his middle in a death grip, ordering Ron to cast the healing charms on Malfoy's head. When he began to protest:

"Oh Ronald, you know them well enough." She was still in Harry's arms. She wasn't ready for what Draco offered to girls. She was still able to touch unicorns, and she wanted to keep it that way until she met the right person.

Ron shrugged in defeat, pointing his wand at Draco's head while uttering the healing spells Hermione had taught him in the past. He grinned, lighting up his face in a friendly glow as he noticed the now fully healed scar on Draco's forehead.

Draco came out of his horny spell, looking around the room with alert eyes. Ron noticed the way he was acting overly paranoid.

"What's your deal Malfoy?" Ron watched as Draco tried to stand, but failed miserably. Hermione pulled herself from her shelter in Harry's arms, running to catch Draco as he began to pass out onto the cold floor. She caught him, and begged Harry and Ron to let Draco stay in their room, remembering clearly what happened earlier when she and Ginny had reached the room. She grimaced.

Ginny had run straight for the window, using her wand to enlarge stray pebbles from the floor into massive boulders (just small enough to be able to hold without breaking your arms). Hermione was too late when she jumped at her. Ginny had already brought her arms back into a catapult, launching the boulder out the window towards Draco.

Draco noticed the boulder swipe past his head, grazing his ear slightly. He yelled out curses as he looked up just early enough to watch another boulder barrel with astonishing acuteness towards his head, knocking him out cold.

Hermione had to run for all she was worth to bring Draco back up the stairs and into Ron and Harry's room, not trusting Ginny in the slightest with a pile of available boulders.

She snapped out of her flashback when she was nudged by someone's elbow.

"I think I should head back to my room then…" She started heading for the door when she was grabbed by the arm.

"Hermione, did you not hear a word I just said? There's smoke coming from a strange location deep in the forest. I think we should go check it out." Harry was looking deep into her eyes. With concern, she noticed, as the light green in his irises pooled and mixed with the dark; a sign of possible danger.

She was so enraptured by his beautiful green eyes that she had to pinch herself.

"Oh, yeah…that sounds like a good idea…never can be too safe." She ushered Harry out of the room, ordering Ron to watch Malfoy and make sure he didn't do anything drastic.

They headed off in the direction that Harry said he noticed the smoke coming from. He grabbed her hand cautiously, not knowing what kind of reaction he'd get. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They ran with new found strength and agility, managing not to trip on stray roots or boulders as they held hands.

Just before they reached the clearing where they saw that the fire was coming from, Hermione had to give his hand a tug backwards. He stood next to her as she tilted her head, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered, just as Harry heard a strange language being sung nearby.

"What do you suppose it is?" He asked, watching as she continued to furrow her brows, eyes closed.

"I honestly don't know Harry. We should be quiet when we approach though, incase it's something dangerous."

He nodded in agreement, and they stepped closer, reaching the row of trees next to the clearing. They watched as a dark skinned woman held a chicken above her head, waving it around. Girls—or at least they appeared to be girls—surrounded the fire, watching with wide eyes, mesmerized by the happenings before them. The woman did something that caused Hermione to scream.

Harry attempted to muffle her cries as he saw all the women look their way. She grabbed onto him, crying into his shirt as he stroked her hair gently.

"What you be doin' makin' me stop my ways in gettin' des girls de man of der dream?" The African woman asked as she stepped closer to Harry and Hermione. Harry picked Hermione lightly up off the ground, letting her continue to muffle her sobs in his chest as he took careful steps towards the woman.

"I'm sorry? The men of their dreams?" He asked in confusion. The girls' eyes then widened in full-on shock as they noticed the very handsome boy standing before them. Many giggled gleefully, knowing who they were going to ask for the hand of next time they conjured.

Hermione turned towards the group, giving them all a "don't you even dare" look, causing some to look away in shame. She tapped Harry on the chest to let him know that she was okay to walk again, but he knew all too well that she was trying to act strong in front of these girls, so he ignored it and just held her closer to him.

She was secretly glad that he didn't let her down, knowing that her legs would give out on her as her mind replayed the gruesome massacre of the chicken as the woman slammed it onto the edge of the kettle settled over the fire, the blood draining in great blobs from the newly headless corpse. She thought she could see the chicken still attempting to run around without its head, causing her to throw her hand in front of her hand to stop the vomit from threatening to form in her throat.

"Holding a woman so close without marriage is unacceptable…unless you are already joined in matrimony?" a girl of around 18 stood to ask the two, a menacing glare apparent on her hard face.

"Uhh..." Harry just stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

"Of course we're married; we wouldn't be touching if we weren't lawfully joined." Hermione spoke up, causing Harry to look at her in astonishment.

"I would like to see your marriage papers. Or perhaps it is all a lie?! I assure you, a lie is a sin in God's eyes, and you will be jailed for such against the minister!" She walked closer to the two.

Hermione noticed the way she was staring with hunger-filled eyes at Harry.

_Oh great…what the bloody hell are we going to do now?!_ Hermione thought, trying to think of a way to get out of the proposed act facing them.

Before she could think though, Harry tore out his wand and pointed it at the group, his face set into a cold mask.

She cried out for him to stop but was unable to before he did what she feared would happen.

"_Obliviate_!" He said calmly, as a great blast of white mist emitted from his wand and hit the whole group, watching in satisfaction as they all fell to the ground. He pocketed his wand quickly and ran from the clearing before they could catch them, clutching Hermione to his chest.

"_Harry what in bloody hell were you thinking!?!_" She yelled at him as she banged her fists into his chest. He just gave her "the look" and kept running. When they reached the inn, they stopped in horror at what they saw before them, Hermione beginning to hyperventilate as she desperately clutched Harry's chest in fear.

A/N: Ooooo! A Cliffie! YAY ME! :P

A special thanks to my first reviewer Jasmine-Leigh! :D

As you can see, I have updated! Thanks for the encouragement to continue writing!

Oh, and if you haven't noticed I've decided to make this a Harry/Hermione fic :)

Sorry to those who wanted Hermione and Draco to be together, but alas it cannot happen :/

He WILL end up with someone though, I pinky-promiseee!

REVIEW PEEPSSS :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sooo…I've never written this much in a short amount of time in my life!! I really want to progress as a creative writer though, so I'm going against my parents' judgment. I aim to attend college for a form of literature, but my parents want me to pursue engineering…eh…

Thanks for bearing with me, I adore Harmony fics but for some reason my mind wants to put Dramione on paper…err…computer! I promise that if Draco does go after Hermione, it won't be what her heart truly wants. Harry's too much of a sweetheart to be put on the sidelines :)

I want to thank my new reviewers Serenity Loves Sirius and Harmony101! Thanks for bearing with me on my changing plot and such. I forgot that I was going to add more characters, so I will do that soon :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

A woman lay unmoving on the ground, the ghostly white of her skin reflecting that which shouldn't come to be so early in life. Her body bore great signs of struggle. Bruising done to the wrists where they were bent in an inhumanely fashion lay next to her broken body. The window overhead was shattered and blood dripped ominously from the broken shards escaping from their wooden prison.

The Minister kneeled next to the girl, laying his gentle hands on her cheeks in respect, muttering a prayer on her behalf. A moment later he stood from the spot, turning a cold withdrawn face towards a chained woman, whose limp red hair hung in her eyes, covering the guilt she felt over a crime which she did not commit.

Harry set Hermione down onto the soft ground wordlessly, both knowing without a doubt who the chained woman was.

Hermione gathered all of her courage, taking a small step towards the woman who was laid on an uneven sheet of broken glass. She stopped her progression when she heard a deep drawl come from the Minister's throat, echoing soundlessly throughout the surrounding trees as he turned to point a blaming finger at her.

"You newcomers, you will all face hanging for the terrible crime you have committed! WITCHERY! Do not fear. If you are truly innocent then you will pass trial without harm, as you are watched by the all-knowing eyes of God!" He strode towards her, grabbing her gently by the arm of her dress and guiding her frozen figure slowly towards the chained woman.

Harry followed silently as he thought of what he had done earlier to that group of women in the forest. He thought of Hermione's sobbing form as it rested against him, running his hands through her head of large soft curls as he comforted her.

He couldn't believe how foolish he had been, pulling his wand out on unsuspecting Muggles. He should have listened to Hermione's wise advice, instead of focusing on protecting her from outside threats.

They began to chain Hermione next to the woman, causing all plausible thought processes to vanish quickly from his mind, replaced by heated anger that coursed through his body in tumultuous waves.

"You will take your hands off her…_now_…" Harry heard a voice unlike his own rip from his vocal chords; menacing and dangerous.

"I must chain the woman! The court will not have it any other way!" The Minister chided as he motioned for the large man before him to continue.

"You will not chain her!" Harry yelled very unlike his normal self; throwing himself at the Minister. He felt his fist make contact with the man's jaw, feeling it splinter under the force.

The Minister fell to the ground in a heap, pleading to God as he writhed in pain; holding his jaw. What happened next occurred so quickly that Harry was unable to defend himself.

He was thrown roughly to the ground, feeling his bones bend backward in pain as they struggled to keep in their sockets as someone leaned viciously into his back, threatening to break him. He felt his face being rubbed into the dirt as chains were wrapped around his arms in a deathly bind.

His back received whipping, creating long thin slices down his spine that stung so horribly that he believed for some time that one of the many spectators who were watching the scene with silent eyes had set him on fire.

He knew this treatment was nothing compared to the unfaltering Cruciatus curse, which made him relive every aching and painful moment of his life, causing him only to wish for death. Yet this pain felt like death as he watched Hermione cry out for the men to stop, tears streaming down her ashen face.

He felt himself slipping into the all consuming darkness of his mind, letting his head fall limply to the blood stained grass as he felt pain slip from his body.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, her body dripping in sweat, causing her hair to cling uncomfortably to the nape of her neck. She looked at her surroundings, noticing rows of iron bars and cement-like walls, a small pile of hay in the back corner which seemed to emit a horrible stench, and—

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, sliding across the floor as it left horrible gashes in her knees, finding that her legs were bound together.

The frail woman on the bench picked herself up from her hunched position, giving Hermione a small smile as she motioned for her to come closer. Hermione obeyed, sure that she was gaining all matter of dirt and such in her knees. She didn't care though; she had a duty to Ginny, as an elder sister.

When she reached the bench she grasped it, pulling herself up onto its unstable legs. She was thoroughly surprised however when Ginny put her arms around her, holding her in an iron-like grip. She was supposed to be the one comforting Ginny, not the opposite. She obeyed though, grasping Ginny with all her might. They then separated, Hermione standing on wobbly legs and hopping towards the bars in front of her.

"He's over there." Ginny said with an all-knowing smile of pure innocence as she elongated a single finger in the direction of Hermione's left. Hermione blushed profusely, trying to hide it with her large mane of hair as she looked pointedly towards her left.

"Oh Harry…" She sighed, watching his sleeping form, chained every possible way to the walls in his cell, his head lying upon his chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm with his gentle breathing.

"He's been like that all night. They refuse to remove any chains, even though he pleads insanity." She smiled sheepishly.

"Ginny this is the 1690's…no one will know the meaning of insanity in—" She stopped herself short as she noticed Ginny's smile form into a large grin.

She couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. Pleading insanity? The people probably thought he was admitting to being mentally unstable.

"Ginny, we have to find a way out of here. If we don't we'll face trial, and if we face trial we may be—" She gulped as her hand went unconsciously to her neck.

"Hanged? Hermione they think I've bewitched the lot of 'em. The woman who died was the tailor." Hermione stared at Ginny in shock, absorbing the information.

"She really did call the Minister…" She whispered to herself. But none of it made any sense. Why would the woman suddenly come back and fall out a window?

"We've been framed Hermione. I don't have the slightest clue who by, but all of this was strangely planned. The woman fell out of our room's window just as I came back from seeing Ron; I was trying to find you. I heard some babbling coming from the other side of the door so I got my wand out and opened it slowly. The window shattered and I ran for it just as I saw a black form jump out of it. People were out having a drink and saw me. They called the Minister and held me prisoner. And then you and Harry showed up."

Hermione then remembered something crucial to their survival during Ginny's monologue.

"What about Ron--?"

"He's here too. I haven't the slightest clue where, but the inn manager made them aware of the fact that we all knew each other. The git…"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hermione sighed, checking the strength of the bars and realizing with dismay that they were infallible.

"We could just use our wands you know. I was waiting for you to wake before trying. They never took them; I don't even think they saw them." She started to slow down her speech as she watched Hermione shake her head, causing her curls to bounce lightly on her shoulders.

"They would know for sure that we were witches if we suddenly disappeared; from a bar-clad cell no less…We have to stay here. We won't be able to go back to our time if we don't."

Ginny sighed in defeat, rubbing gently at the raw underside of her wrists where the chains lay as she furrowed her brow in thought. Hermione was about to speak when a door down the way opened, lighting up the gloomy space. She watched with wide eyes as the Minister walked dutifully towards their cell; his head held high and a haughty look on his contempt face. He stopped just before Hermione, giving her a look of pure disgust as he checked over her sliced knees that were bleeding onto the cell floor and her hair in a large knot upon her head.

"Well, we will be aware if you are witches or not when you are brought to court." He started, which caused Ginny to stand forlornly, taking small graceful steps towards him.

"If I am a witch as you say, wouldn't I already be out of these shackles and on my way?" Ginny said, like the perfect symbol of Lucifer, the fallen angel, in the Minister's eyes.

"It is a confession…" He whispered in fear as he backed away from the cell.

"No you must understand—" Hermione gave Ginny a cross look, but was cut off by the Minister's yowling.

"It is a confession!! Alert the court!!" He yelled as he ran towards the exit.

* * *

Later after Ginny had gotten a thorough lecture on the fact that people were manipulative bastards—which she already knew well—the two sat in the cell in silence. Hermione was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the granite wall as she flipped a small coin into the air; Ginny meanwhile was lying spread-eagle on the bench, counting the number of small insects and spiders on the ceiling.

"One hundred twenty-two…" Ginny sighed, sitting up to stretch, but yelped in pain as the chains surrounding her wrists pulled at her flesh.

"One hundred and twenty-two what?" Hermione asked in a bored fashion, attempting to spin the coin on the uneven floor.

"Insects on the ceiling." Ginny answered nonchalantly as she ran a hand through her hair, causing the other to come slamming into her face because of the chains connecting them when Hermione started screaming.

Harry sat up so suddenly that the chains around his neck pulled on his trachea, almost suffocating him. He looked around hurriedly as the screaming continued. He heard a frantic muffled voice from nearby.

"Hermione! Calm down! It's just a few bugs!" He recognized the voice as Ginny's as he struggled at his many restraints, realizing in horror that the woman screaming was Hermione.

"But Ginny! ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO!" She squealed.

"Well actually about 20 were only half of a bug so…"

"HALF! Aughhh…I think I'm going to be—"

Harry heard a gagging and then a splash from his right. He crooked his head and saw Hermione doubled over, holding her stomach as she heaved.

"Oh Hermione…" Ginny sighed as she grabbed her by the shoulders, guiding her towards the bars of Harry's cell next door.

"HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?" Ginny bellowed; Harry's ear drums almost breaking because of their proximity.

The large man who had pummeled Harry to the ground the night before approached them, unlocking the girls' cell and guiding them out of the damp dungeons without another word.

Harry was about to yell out when three men of about the same large size as the previous unlocked his cell and unchained the restraints from the walls. They seemed afraid to touch him, until one grabbed a chain and pulled him out into the sunlight.

Hermione held her uneasy stomach as they were lead to a small house nearby. They were unchained and thrown in, not slamming the door until Harry was inside with them.

Hermione jumped at Harry, throwing her arms around his neck as all her worries disappeared for a moment.

He held her close to him, never wanting to let go. He heard someone clear their throat and he broke away, turning to the noise.

Draco stood before them, in sparkling emerald and silver wares, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Apparently I have family here." Draco sniffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You lot smell worse than Snape during one of his shampoo protesting months." Ron waved his hand in front of his face in mock horror as he strode into the room.

Hermione laughed, giving him a quick hug which he returned. She turned around and saw Draco, who was giving her a pouty face.

"You're all over Potter and then you hug Weasley, and this is the thanks I get for getting you out of that dump?"

"Why don't you hug Ginny? I'm sure she would love to thank you." Hermione snickered as they both turned a bright red.

"Well I do need a bath. This stench is killing me." Hermione gave a look of disgust as she went to look for the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's killing me too. Damn Granger, you smell like puke, blood, and mold." Draco looked Ginny over, becoming sober when he saw her damaged wrists.

"Potter, you take care of Granger. Bathroom's down the hall to the right. I'll take her to the guest one, and Weasley you get to prepare dinner." He said as he held her wrists gently.

"It's alright, I can take care of myself Mal—" He put a finger to her lips, silencing her before he lead her down a separate hallway.

Hermione and Harry left a blanching Ron as they headed towards the bathroom in silence.

A/N: Oooo should I put some fluff? Idk if I'm any good at it .

Hermione and Harry in a bathroom? Taking a bath? TOGETHER?! SCANDALOUSSS!

Should I put Draco and Ginny together? I love their clashing personalities :P

LOVE YOU ALL!!! Reviewww :)

OH NOESS! New characters come with next chappie :)


End file.
